rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Out of Mind: Part IV
Part IV of Red vs. Blue: Out of Mind is the fourth episode of the same named mini-series and the 81st episode overall. Characters Blue Team *Tex Other *York *Delta *Wyoming *Omega (Mentioned Only) Plot Arriving back at Omega's base, Tex and York decide to enter after days without signs of anyone inhabiting the fortress. Delta informs York of concerns over Tex's elevated vital statistics, to which York explains that she is just tense, a part of being human. While York attempts to break a holographic lock in order to access a teleporter transmitting onto the base, Delta continues, and admits confusion towards York's motive for the mission. York explains that his eye was "broken" in an attempt to defeat Tex and Omega in the first place, which Delta understands to mean York is doing this for pride. As they are talking, it is revealed to the viewer that Wyoming is on top of the base, listening to their conversation. Transcript Credits come in panning down a very tall building Tex: Okay, I'm officially worried. There hasn't been any movement for days. It looks like they've bunkered down, or left. York: Yep. What do you think, D? Delta: If Omega is inside the building, we must enter to locate him. If he has already left, that building contains the only clues to his current location. In either scenario, we must- York: Let's go. York and Tex run along the desert plain toward the building Tex: Okay then, stick to the plan. We split, maintain visual, no radios, movement on fours. Sync? York: Synced. Tex: Go. York runs forward Delta: (in his head) ''York, I am concerned. I have been monitoring Agent Texas, her vital statistics are well above normal. '''York:' I'm sure she's just tense, D. Tex runs by York: Okay? I am too, and I'm not fighting something that lived in my head for a few years. Delta: (appearing and running too) Agree, but the anomaly is worth noting. Once we encounter the target her emotions may make her actions erratic. York: What can I tell ya? Just one of the things that makes us human, D. Delta: (catching up) Excellent point, York. I was not looking at it from a flawed perspective. I will try to do so in the future. York: Well it sure would make these conversations easier. Thanks for coming down to my level, D. Delta: I am here to assist. Tex and York run in to the base and join up inside Tex: No vis. York: '''No vis. '''Tex: '''There it is, bust the lock and this teleporter will take us up top. '''York: '''Whoa whoa, you said an encrypted lock. This is a holographic lock. '''Tex: Is there a difference? York: Yeah, hence the two names. Tex: So can you open it or not? York: Of course I can! It's just much harder. I just brought it up 'cause I wanted you to realize how kick-ass I am. Tex: '''I'm convinced, get to work. '''Delta: (reappearing) ''York, why are we doing this? Killing Omega will not repair the damage he did to your optic nerve. '''York:' I'm not doin' it to fix my eye, D. I'm doin' it because my eye is broken. Delta: I apologize, but that does not make sense to me. York: Omega and Allison were always the best. No one could compete with them. Not me, not Wyoming not anybody. Trying to beat them when I should have given up is how I got hurt in the first place. Delta: '''Oh, so it is pride. I was registering an emotion, but I incorrectly categorized it as "stupidity." '''York: Yeah, they're closely related. Video Category:Out of Mind Category:Episodes